


Asleep-day 2

by space_amie



Series: Phan week 2015 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_amie/pseuds/space_amie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>october 19th 2009, two boys are nervous about meeting their best friend for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep-day 2

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the phan week 2015/day 2- 2009!phan

Phil was nervous about meeting his best friend for the first time. It might seem odd to some people that they have never really met in person and yet they were best friends.

He looked at the timetable again. It said that Dan’s train would have a 15-minute delay. Phil groaned, as he couldn’t wait any more, the anticipation and anxiety were killing him. What if Dan doesn’t like him?  What if Dan chickened out & wasn’t even on the train? What if he was cat fished (that seemed highly unlikely since they skyped)? Phil was beginning to go mad. He sat down on a bench and he started to bounce his leg up and down. The lady next to him gave him a comforting smile and he relaxed a bit. “Are you waiting for someone, dear?”

“As a matter of fact I am. I’m meeting my best friend for the first time,” said Phil with a smile on his lips.

“Oh, don’t worry dear. I’m sure everything will turn all right,”

Phil thanked her and stood up, as the train was to come in a minute. He picked up his sign that said

Dan with a llama drawn on it. He knew it was cheesy to hold a sign when you wait for someone you love, but Phil felt that it was appropriate due to their circumstances. He felt his stomach clench in anticipation. He felt scared and yet filled with happiness.

When the train stopped & the doors opened, the station was suddenly filled with people. As Phil scanned the crowd for a tall boy with a mop of brown hair, he got scared again. The feeling was quickly pushed aside as his eyes rested on a familiar face. Phil rushed towards him and pulled him in a bear hug. He felt Dan relax under his touch. They were hugging for a moment too long for normal friends. But in their defence, it was their first meeting face to face. They pulled apart a little but not completely, as they just stared into each other’s faces and grinned.

“Hi” said Phil and started giggling. “I can’t believe it’s really you”

“Me neither,” responded Dan with a smile etched on his face.

Phil untangled their limbs and picked up Dan’s bag. He grabbed his hand and started to walk to the exit. It might seem weird but they were never able to touch each other & now they’ve got a chance, they won’t waste it. They headed towards Phil’s house, still holding hands. On the bus ride, Dan leaned his head on Phil’s shoulder. They were constantly touching and looking to each other to make sure, the other one was still there.

When they got to Phil’s house, Phil dropped Dan’s bag in his room as they were sharing it. They put on a movie that Dan chose. As they watched the screen, they were cuddled into each other with a mug of cocoa in their hands. Dan slowly drifted into sleep as his head laid on Phil’s chest his arms wrapped around his waist. Phil didn’t have the heart to wake him up so he draped a blanket over both of them with his arm around Dan. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. As the movie ended both of the two boys were soundly asleep in each other’s arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, leave kudos and comments if you'd like  
> follow my tumblr @smolspacedan


End file.
